Silver Light
by AkiraUchihaFire
Summary: Summery Inside Please R&R


I wrote this story for engilsh class and decided to put it on here.

Summery: 17 year old Alisa Peters lives with her drunk of a father and raises herself being the good girl and never doing anything bad until her life takes a turn one she may never recover from.

Please R&R

I gazed out the window, spring was on its way but the skeleton trees still danced sadly in the wind. Puffy white clouds drifted slowly across the delicate looking blue sky. The river was freed of its icy prison now flowing fast and lively. It was these simple things that kept me waiting for a miracle or maybe I was just waiting for my time to spring to life like a daisy peeping through the tiny bits of remaining snow. I knew one thing was for sure I was waiting for my life to turn around and something exciting to happen to me.

My name is Alisa Natalya Peters I have mid-length brown hair and luminous blue eyes. I am from perfect. My mother died when I was eight. Now I am left with my alcoholic father who most nights does not remember where he is. To support myself I work three part time jobs in between school. My grades are in the high B's to low A'S range but living in the outback of North Dakota grades don't matter staying alive however for me on the other hand does. My father being the heavy drinker that he is when he comes home every night I hear the same enraged cries of my name and feel the same sting as flesh connects to flesh. I try not shudder at the thought of the concealed part of my incomprehensible life. Like many sixteen year olds I should be sneaking in and partying at the rec center and getting escorted off the premises by the cops because I am too young to be at that party. Instead I work at the gas station down the road from my small farm house and at the bakery across the road from school, finally the coffee shop three blocks down from the bakery. The lady who owns the coffee shop is very kind she knew my mother well and like me grieved her passing.

As the setting sun disappears behind the seeming endless string of mountains I see it's faint orange glow die down to a purple, then dark blue, then it is gone as if tossed away from earth. I lay in my bed turning to see the still bitter cold night form frost from condensation on my window. Headlights come up the seeming never-ending driveway they come to a stop, their truck idling in the yard I hear a muffled 'tap tap tap' at the door I pull on a pair of jeans lying at the end of my bed and walk downstairs to the door opening it I see Mr. Marks the towns sheriff. "Hello dear would you father be home" he asks politely. "No sir not yet anyway but he should be coming along would you like to come in for a coffee and wait" I offer coffee to be polite back. "I would love to but I have to see some other people, would you tell him that there has been some kids gone missing recently and we would like you to keep your eyes open, here are their pictures" he said passing me three flyers, with bold red letters reading '_**MISSING'. **_"I sure will sir goodnight" I reply shocked who would steal kids let alone ones from Sheyenne North Dakota. He tips his hat and walks back to his truck. I close the door and set the pictures on the kitchen table. Walking back to my room I see the headlights of another truck these I know are my fathers. When outside grows quiet I brace myself for a rage filled voice to boom and shout my name but tonight everything is silent so I go to say hello. The stairs creek faintly as I step on them I hear my father digging in the fridge I peer around the corner and say lowly "Hi dad your home early". He looks over his shoulder and grumbles "what are you doing up this late". I glance at the missing posters on the table and decide to change the subject "the sheriff stopped by". He freezes for a second then continues grabbing different items "what did he want" he mutters. I pause pondering what to say "he wanted to know if we had seen these kids" I replied pointing to the flyers. My father glanced at them and gave a small noise that sounded like 'hn' but I did not ask. "What did you tell him Alisa" my father rarely spoke my name when he was not intoxicated way beyond the legal limit so I turned to face him his face was expressionless with no emotion showing. I swallowed the lump of fear forming in my throat and tried to answer "I…I told him no that we have not seen them and that we would keep our eyes open" his expression changed but he did not get angry. "Good now get to bed you have school tomorrow" I breathed and almost audible sigh of relief. This night despite its small flaws was the first night in almost eight years that my father has not come home drunk and staggering to the living room where when I get up for school he is still passed out and I try not to disturb him. Slowly I ascend the stairs I fall asleep before my head hits the pillow.

"Alisa get up sweetie it is time for school". Mother says softly "mommy five more minutes" I whine. "Come on your going to be late" she says urgently. "Coming" I yell to her. We drive down the drive way we turn toward town and are on are on our way when the oncoming truck swerves into our lane mother tries to evade it "MOMMY". I scream as the truck strikes the car sending it cart wheeling over the guard rail and down the hill. Blood pools around mothers head and she won't wake blood is gushing steadily out of my own wounds. My sobs fill the silent grove what felt like hours later the sirens of cops and paramedics reach my ears I scream as they pull me away, mother fading in the distance…

I bolt awake screaming the next morning my alarm clock is blaring and the newly rising sun taking the radiant purples and blues, sucking them back into its brilliant hold shine blindingly in my eyes. A layer of sweat is coating my body and face slowly I let my head hit my pillow again it is the same dream the one that shows me yet again what happened when my mother died. The same vivid memory that haunts my mind with images and clips of nothing but rolling cars, broken bones and blood. I still remember the blood it's bitter smell filling my nose but coming for someone so beautiful had to be a crime.

A few minutes later I get up and shower, due my hair and get my father breakfast before I leave I grab a twenty dollar bill from my last pay and walk out the door. My blue half ton that my grandmother got me for my sixteenth birthday sat in my parking spot I climb in and stick the key in the ignition the fateful engine roars to life and I drive out. I pull into the school parking lot the classy cars of the fortunate adolescents fill the spots. I see a lone parking space, parking my truck snugly between two imported cars a Ferrari and a convertible. Climbing out neatly I grab my backpack, here comes yet another boring day at Sheyenne High school. First period Mathematics listening to the tedious algorithms being stated by Mrs. Bennet is in a strange way comforting somehow watching her like everyone else makes me feel almost normal. Most of the day fly's bay and the end of it comes I wander to my truck and drive to the coffee shop I work at until ten P.M.

The loud ding, ding of the door bell above my head sounds as I walk in Mrs. Applebee the lady who owns the shop smiles warmly at me as I walk in "just on time dear as always" she says gesturing to the clock. My simile broadens when I see one of my very few friends Sam standing behind the register. "Hey" Sam says to me he has short brown hair with blond streaks and green eyes I guess in a way you could say he is kind of cute. "Hey" I say back to him. "I found something you might like liss" He exclaims truly excited. "Really what is it or more so where is it" I asked with interest. Sam gave a light chuckle and made a gesture that meant to follow him. My shoes made a soft clump noise on the tile floor. Sam opened the back door to the shop and lead me to his car he pulled out a box inside was a medium sized blue glass circle with webbed string all through it like a spiders web. "It is a dream catcher" he mumbled. "To keep the bad dreams of you mother away" he added. The blue glass shone in the late evening sun I set it back in the box and gave Sam a huge hug. "Thanks Sam I love it" he hugged back just as tightly. "Hey you welcome liss I just thought it might help" Sam whispered and released me from his arms. I packed the Dream catcher and put it into my truck.

When five o'clock came around lots of people getting off work came to get their coffee and left. Sam left at six thirty and I cleaned up the tables the spray from the bottle of disinfectant glistens on the table like morning dew on summer grass. I wipe it clean and start again on the next table, Spray, wipe, move to next table and repeat. Many clean tables a clean floor and two coffees later ten o'clock rolls around. "Bye Mrs. Applebee" I yell on my way out the door "Goodbye dear thanks for your help" she yells from the back room. I smile and yell back "anytime".

I climb into my truck and drive off while on the long road home I remember I forgot to lock the back door and Mrs. Applebee never checks it I pull into the next parking lot and turn around driving back to the coffee shop parking lot and jump out quickly, as I thought the door is unlocked I open it and lock it, closing behind me I walk back to my truck. As I walk back someone grabs me from behind and a cloth goes over my mouth I scream but the cloth muffles it I inhale deeply preparing to yell again when I feel drowsy. My last concourse thoughts before I blacked out were I was like those missing kids and what Sam would say when he found out I was missing. After all he was my best friend.

When I woke up shadow cloaked the small room I could see the dark walls cascading above me all of a sudden the lights flickered on my eyes felt heavy and sore, my hands were tied behind my back around a chair. I heard talking the sound radiated off the walls the silence amplifying every scuffle and creek. I tried to scream but it was a failed attempt they had a piece of cloth around my mouth preventing the harsh shriek from traveling out of my windowless prison. Footsteps pound along the floor fear twists and sinks in my gut making me feel sick. I watch the doorknob turn in that moment it is like time has slowed I watch the knob move slowly the latch clicks in release letting the door swing open. The sheriff Mr. Marks walks into the room at first I am relieved to see him until I look past him there are three other men dressed in black faces hidden. The fear returns slamming into me like a truck I accidently let out a whimper sounding like a pathetic dog. Mr. Marks snorts in amusement then speaks to one of the men behind him "get her ready we ship them to the next destination tonight". I watch the man advancing toward me pull something out of a bag I soon see it is a syringe walking behind me I squirm and struggle trying to get away but my attempts are futile. The needle is stuck into the exposed vain in my arm on the inside of my elbow the liquid juts into my body it's hot and before for long I have blacked out again.

When I wake up the blackness again surrounding me but this time there are other bodies lying against mine. I felt two but one more was pressed against another. My eyes were heavy and the sedatives were slowing pulling me out of a dream, I was back in the coffee shop. Sam swept the floor smiling and humming a soft tune I watched from the register and smiled as I to begin to hum it with him. It started to fade slowly until I was jerked upright my legs still like rubber and head spinning with a skull shattering head ache. Voices kept saying get them on the ship, get them on the ship. I thrashed in protest, wailing cries for my mom, grandma, Sam, even my dad. "Keep her still" one man howled. "Shut her up" growled another. They fought to keep me under control but again my legs were not tied. I kicked as hard as I could I escaped long enough to run and land on my face tripping over a box. Hot liquid spurted from my nose my head hit hard against the gravel and gashed it open blood ran down from the wound. I was hoisted off the ground again this time the man held me from behind again my head pounded and I tried to think of yet another escape plan. As quickly as I could I tried again kicking out the man uttered a curse that I vow never to repeat. I sprang running my hands still bound I made it to the woods near the lakeside dock. The man followed me I hid in thickest brush I could find and struggled to get the rope off my hands.

After getting the rope off with red chafed wrists I slowly crept farther into the woods. Having no idea where I was did not help either so I kept walking with the men still searching for me I had to keep moving. Slipping silently through the trees I watched listened and tried to keep moving in the same direction. When a road came into sight, watching for cars I walked following it toward a sign that said Sheyenne twenty five miles I let out a short sigh and continued walking. When the first car went by I held out my thumb pathetically and hoped they would stop but they flew past. More cars came and went until my truck pulled up… wait my truck how was this possible last time I saw it, it was sitting in the coffee shop parking lot before I got kidnapped. It pulled over bright lights shining in my eyes I squinted and moved out of the way when lone and behold Samuel Parker stepped out of the driver side. "Need a lift" he called. "How did you find me" I cried over joyed and confused I hugged him tightly. "Come on you can tell me what happened" I climbed into the passenger side. My feet were sore and my legs ached. The minutes flew by and I told Sam everything from beginning to end. He told me we would find someone who could catch Mr. Marks and find those kids who were shipped to who knows where. This is not where my tragic story ends I would like to tell you what happened after I moved out from my farm house and left my hateful father. Sam and I became closer and he helped me try to get my life sorted out to what I wanted it to be and from there you could say I lived a strange happily ever after.

For how long my happiness would last I cannot tell you but what I can say is that my life took the turn I was waiting for. It was not a good turn but by it happening good things came to me. I was living a normal life and started hanging out with people at school. No longer afraid that if I brought them home they would see the terror behind the walls of a peaceful looking house. I guess now I was just waiting for me to make the next move and that I can tell you will be stepping out my door into a new tomorrow and a new happiness.

_

This is only the beginning to Alisa`s story please R&R and should readers want a sequeal I will write the hunt for those missing kids and the town sheriff.


End file.
